evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ode to Joy
|album = Evangelion Simphony 1 (1995) |artist = Ludwig van Beethoven |length = 8:00 }} "Ode to Joy" is an ode written in 1785 by the German poet, playwright and historian Friedrich Schiller, enthusiastically celebrating the brotherhood and unity of all mankind. Despite the lasting popularity of the ode, Schiller himself regarded it as a failure later in his life, going so far as calling it "detached from reality" and "of value maybe for us two, but not for the world, nor for the art of poetry" in a letter to his long-time friend and patron Körner (whose friendship had originally inspired him to write the ode) that he wrote in the year 1800. The ode is best known for its musical setting in D major by Ludwig van Beethoven in the final movement of his Ninth Symphony (completed in 1824), a choral symphony for orchestra, four solo voices and choir. The Beethoven setting was adopted as the Anthem of Europe by the Council of Europe in 1972 and the then European Community—since 1993 the European Union—in 1985; the tune was also used in the anthem of Rhodesia. In Neon Genesis Evangelion, the song is usually associated with the character Kaworu Nagisa, who is heard humming it the first time he meets Shinji, and it later plays in the background as he descends to Terminal Dogma. Lyrics German :Freude, schöner Götterfunken, :Tochter aus Elysium! :Wir betreten feuertrunken, :Himmlische, Dein Heiligtum. :Deine Zauber binden wieder, :Was die Mode streng geteilt, ::(1785 version: Was der Mode Schwert getheilt.) :Alle Menschen werden Brüder, ::(1785 version: Bettler werden Fürstenbrüder.) :Wo Dein sanfter Flügel weilt. :Chor. :Seid umschlungen, Millionen! :Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt! :Brüder, überm Sternenzelt :Muß ein lieber Vater wohnen! :Wem der große Wurf gelungen, :Eines Freundes Freund zu sein, :Wer ein holdes Weib errungen, :Mische seinen Jubel ein! :Ja, wer auch nur eine SEELE :Sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund! :Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle :Weinend sich aus diesem Bund! :Chor. :Was den großen Ring bewohnet, :Huldige der Sympathie! :Zu den Sternen leitet sie, :Wo der Unbekannte thronet. :Freude trinken alle Wesen :An den Brüsten der Natur; :Alle Guten, alle Bösen :Folgen ihrer Rosenspur. :Küsse gab sie uns und Reben, :Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod; :Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben, :Und der Cherub steht vor Gott. :Chor. :Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen? :Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt? :Such' ihn überm Sternenzelt! :Über Sternen muß er wohnen. :Freude heißt die starke Feder :In der ewigen Natur. :Freude, Freude treibt die Räder :In der Großen Weltenuhr. :Blumen lockt sie aus den Keimen, :Sonnen aus dem Firmament, :Sphären rollt sie in den Räumen, :Die des Sehers Rohr nicht kennt. :Chor. :Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen :Durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan, :Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn, :Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen. :Aus der Wahrheit Feuerspiegel :Lächelt sie den Forscher an. :Zu der Tugend steilem Hügel :Leitet sie des Dulders Bahn. :Auf des Glaubens Sonnenberge :Sieht man ihre Fahnen wehn, :Durch den Riß gesprengter Särge :Sie im Chor der Engel stehn. :Chor. :Duldet mutig, Millionen! :Duldet für die beßre Welt! :Droben überm Sternzelt :Wird ein großer Gott belohnen. :Göttern kann man nicht vergelten; :Schön ist's, ihnen gleich zu sein. :Gram und Armut soll sich melden, :Mit den Frohen sich erfreun. :Groll und Rache sei vergessen, :Unserm Todfeind sei verziehn, :Keine Träne soll ihn pressen, :Keine Reue nage ihn. :Chor. :Unser Schuldbuch sei vernichtet! :Ausgesöhnt die ganze Welt! :Brüder, überm Sternenzelt :Richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet. :Freude sprudelt in Pokalen, :In der Traube goldnem Blut :Trinken Sanftmut Kannibalen, :Die Verzweiflung Heldenmut-- :Brüder, fliegt von euren Sitzen, :Wenn der volle Römer kreist, :Laßt den Schaum zum Himmel spritzen: :Dieses Glas dem guten Geist. :Chor. :Den der Sterne Wirbel loben, :Den des Seraphs Hymne preist, :Dieses Glas dem guten Geist :Überm Sternenzelt dort oben! :Festen Mut in schwerem Leiden, :Hilfe, wo die Unschuld weint, :Ewigkeit geschwornen Eiden, :Wahrheit gegen Freund und Feind, :Männerstolz vor Königsthronen, -- :Brüder, gält' es Gut und Blut-- :Dem Verdienste seine Kronen, :Untergang der Lügenbrut! :Chor. :Schließt den heil'gen Zirkel dichter, :Schwört bei diesem goldnen Wein: :Dem Gelübde treu zu sein, :Schwört es bei dem Sternenrichter! (The 1803 version ends here; the 1785 version continues with the following.) :Rettung von Tyrannenketten, :Großmut auch dem Bösewicht, :Hoffnung auf den Sterbebetten, :Gnade auf dem Hochgericht! :Auch die Toten sollen leben! :Brüder, trinkt und stimmet ein, :Allen Sündern soll vergeben, :Und die Hölle nicht mehr sein. :Chor. :Eine heitre Abschiedsstunde! :Süßen Schlaf im Leichentuch! :Brüder, einen sanften Spruch :Aus des Totenrichters Mund. English :Joy, beautiful sparkle of the gods, :Daughter of Elysium, :We enter, fire-drunk, :Heavenly one, your shrine. :Your magics bind again :What custom has strictly parted. ::(1785 version: What custom's sword has parted.) :All men become brothers ::(1785 version: Beggars become princes' brothers.) :Where your tender wing lingers. :Chorus :Be embraced, millions! :This kiss to the entire world! :Brothers, above the starry canopy :Must a loving Father reside. :Whoever has succeeded in the great attempt :To be a friend's friend; :Whoever has won a lovely woman :Add in his jubilation! :Yes, who calls even one soul :His own on the earth's sphere! :And whoever never could achieve this, :Let him steal away crying from this gathering! :Chorus :Those who occupy the great circle, :Pay homage to sympathy! :It leads to the stars :Where the unknown one reigns. :All creatures drink joy :At the breasts of nature, :All good, all evil :Follow her trail of roses. :Kisses she gave us, and the vine, :A friend, proven in death. :Pleasure was given to the worm, :And the cherub stands before God. :Chorus :Do you fall down, you millions? :Do you sense the creator, world? :Seek him above the starry canopy, :Above the stars he must live. :Joy is the name of the strong spring :In eternal nature. :Joy, joy drives the wheels :In the great clock of worlds. :She lures flowers from the buds, :Suns out of the firmament, :She rolls spheres in the spaces :That the seer's telescope does not know. :Chorus :Happy, as his suns fly :Through the heaven’s magnificent plain :Run, brothers, your track :Joyfully, as a hero to victory. :From the fiery mirror of truth :She smiles upon the researcher, :Towards virtue’s steep hill :She guides the endurer’s path. :Upon faith’s sunlit mountain :One sees her banners in the wind, :Through the opening of burst coffins :One sees them standing in the chorus of angels. :Chorus :Endure courageously, millions! :Endure for the better world! :There above the starry canopy :A great God will reward. :Gods one cannot repay :Beautiful it is, to be like them. :Grief and poverty, acquaint yourselves :With the joyful ones rejoice. :Anger and revenge be forgotten, :Our deadly enemy be forgiven, :No tears shall he shed :No remorse shall gnaw at him :Chorus :Our debt registers be abolished :Reconcile the entire world! :Brothers, over the starry canopy :God judges, as we judged. :Joy bubbles in the cup, :In the grape’s golden blood :Cannibals drink gentleness :The fearful, courage -- :Brothers, fly from your perches, :When the full cup is passed, :Let the foam spray to the heavens :This glass to the good spirit :Chorus :He whom the spirals of stars praise, :He whom the seraphim’s hymn glorifies, :This glass to the good spirit :Above the starry canopy! :Courage firm in great suffering, :Help there, where innocence weeps, :Eternally sworn oaths, :Truth towards friend and foe, :Mens’ pride before kings’ thrones -- :Brothers, even if it costs property and blood, -- :The crowns to those who earn them, :Defeat to the lying brood! :Chorus :Close the holy circle tighter, :Swear by this golden vine: :Remain true to the vows, :Swear by the judge above the stars! (The 1803 version ends here; the 1785 version continues with the following.) :Escape the tyrants’ chains, :Generosity also to the villain, :Hope upon the deathbeds, :Mercy from the high court! :The dead, too, shall live! :Brothers, drink and chime in, :All sinners shall be forgiven, :And hell shall be no more. :Chorus :A serene departing hour! :Sweet sleep in the shroud! :Brothers—a mild sentence :From the final judge! See Also *From Beethoven 9 Category:Music